The Travels of a Lone Wolf
by IIIV-Axel-VIII
Summary: "The Travels of a Lone Wolf" is a story of my own creation. It is about a young man, appearing at only 17 but is 150 years old, who is faced with nearly half of the world wanting his death because of his birth. Will Midnight ever survive his loneliness?


Disclamer: No one is allowed to steal this story from me, this is one that I myself have come up with and hope to someday get it published into a novel. All characters are of my own making. I hope you all like my story, I will try to finish more of this up and look forward to those who like my story. Thank you.

_**The Travels of a Lone Wolf**_

**Book One: A Loveless Nightmare**

Chapter One

A Life Marked with Death

The dreadful Monday, oh how I truly hate a cold Monday, especially when it means having to wait outside for a damn school bus. I mean, seriously, you know when it's too damn cold if someone like me, who just happens to have an average temperature equal to that of a fever, is outside with layers of clothes on and yet still manage to have chattering teeth. "God, it's so fucking cold," I loudly complained as I kicked rocks that were in front of me, somehow accomplishing the walk from the front doors of our family mansion down to the curb of the street just outside of the gates.

It doesn't help my case any though that apparently I become overly paranoid when alone waiting for someone or something, so, which would probably then explain why I constantly looked up and down the street. Waiting for what if you dare ask? Well then, in that case, let's all give a prize to whatever dumbass can't figure that one out. Seriously though, being paranoid combined with also being impatient starts to make me think that hell freezing over would be a simple vacation. But, instead, I'm standing out here, freezing my ass off, as I wait for bus number '13', supposedly nicknamed 'the bad luck bus' of the infamous Were High, or Werewolf High as many have so bravely called it.

However, surprisingly, though, it wasn't more than a mere five to ten minutes when a very familiar set of slender arms wrapped gently around my waist. A smile of comfort and happiness spread onto my boyish face before turning around quickly, placing my strong hands on the sharp and slender hips of my friend. "Ba-Baka," he exclaimed before asking, "How did you know it was me?" His exclamations made me only smile more before placing a small, yet sweet chaste kiss on one of his flushed cheeks. "I've always known when you're near Neko, besides; they don't call me 'hellhound' for nothing at school." I released a small act of laughter from my lips as Neko's face became even more flushed than before, only to smile and stick his tongue out at me as the bus pulled to a stop next to us.

Sighing, I regretfully climbed up the very short flight of steps and began making my way to the back of the bus, where my friend had already sat down. It feels good to be me, even though many people are afraid of me because they think I'm a monster or some like to attempt in picking on me, but, at least I not only have my family, but I also have my friends, my band, and all of my loyal fans.

As my mind shot back down to the Earth from the clouds, reality came back to me as I was standing next to the seat Neko was sitting in. Afraid of pissing the bus driver—after all, his short temper just happens to be a reason behind the nickname of this old bus—I quickly sat down in the seat as Neko allowed me enough room to slide in next to the window. "So, you ready for school today Midnight," my best friend asked as he huddled close to me, which lead me to believe that either the heater wasn't warm enough for him or he just felt like it.

Oh, and a bit of information, my name his Midnight Wolf Ghost, and don't get confused with me, cause even though sometimes I may act overly hyper-active and giggly, I'm not a girl, I'm just 'different' in a manner of speaking.

Once again in the realm of reality, I gently wrapped my long, strong arms around Neko, and, in reply, his face became flushed once again as he placed a kiss on the crook of my neck. Without me knowing, my face was turning bright red and my eyes were starting to become glazed. I imagine I must have, for only a few seconds, looked dumbfounded at my friend, but luckily, he clarified my suspicions when he said, "You're blushing," before giggling cheerfully.

I was so caught up in looking at my friend, that I didn't even realize when more kids had been picked up. One thing I did know, there's just something about Neko that makes him irresistible, but I can't for the life of me figure out what it is about him that makes me feel like this. For another time, I had probably appeared to be looking out into space, truth was though, I couldn't stop starring at him, but my eyes left him as I felt a hand rest tenderly on my thigh. "You know, we may be heading to school, but that doesn't mean I can't take of your 'problem' when you need it," Neko said in a somewhat husky voice, before biting the crook of my neck softly instead of kissing it. I grinned in response before pulling my raven haired friend close to me and kissing him softly. After our several little sessions here and there, we stayed huddled together as we waited until our bus finally came to a steady stop in front of our famous yet oh so infamous Were High School.

We both stood up and waited as the last few people stepped off of the bus and we followed distantly from the crowd to the front door. "So, what do you think of maybe you spending some time after school with me," I asked Neko with a lustful grin spread wide across my face. My friend punched my arm playfully as he's face burned brightly with embarrassment while we walked into the high school building via the sliding front doors. Our other friends, Alexandra (Nyuu for short), Alexander Ghost is my older brother, and my younger twin sister October Ghost, were all waiting for me and Neko. My sister smiled her usual big grin as she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. Big bro just smiled softly and ruffled my hair. "Come on you two, it's not like we don't see each other all the time," I said with a small burst of laughter before giving my brother and sister a hug. Nyuu, who's usually always quiet, walked over slowly and gave me a hug too. I smiled as I hugged her back and then entwined my fingers with Neko's.

While our morning gathering was going on, I could feel the haunting eyes of the other kids in the school, and oh how I hated how it's so easy for them to be so goddamn judgmental, it just pisses me off. When one of the little knucklehead fuckers stared at me for way too long, I let my eyes shift to my golden color as I growled loudly at the kid. He ran off, scared, like a dog with its tail between its legs. Neko punched my side playfully and said, "Yoru, stop being mean." I just smiled at him before hoisting him up onto my shoulder. The shy Nyuu then actually spoke up, "Come on guys, we should go eat breakfast before the bell rings." We all nodded with agreement and made our way down the vast hallway that led to the cafeteria.

Packed as usual, always so damn packed in this huge ass school, sometimes I just can't stand it, makes me nauseous just thinking about all these damn brats. I did my best to ignore the murmurs, glances, and what not as me, my brother, my sister, Neko, and Nyuu made our way to the table we've claimed to always be ours and no one else's. Bro went ahead and grabbed each of us breakfast from the kitchen and carried the plates carefully yet somehow gracefully back to the table as we all sat down in our chairs. I sat in the middle of the side of the table closest to the wall, Neko sat to my right, my sister is to my left, and big bro and Nyuu are sitting on the opposite side of the table next to each other. "Man, it really pisses me off what all these damn brats think and say about us," I started explaining, "it's all bullshit, I mean come on." Neko squeezed my hand gently, laid his head on my shoulder, and whispered to me _it'll be ok, just ignore them_. I smiled at him before taking a bite of this so called breakfast this shitty school makes, it's absolutely repulsive, but what else is there to eat in a place like this. I got quick, shy glances from Nyuu across the table as we all ate the so called 'breakfast' before the bell rang at 8:00 a.m. "Joy, joy, another boring day in this boring ass school," I grumbled loudly as held my raven friend's hand. The others nodded with agreement before they went to their classes, while Neko and I have managed for all the same classes together.

We managed to get to our lockers, which are next to one another, before hurrying through the sea of endless bratty kids to first hour, which was dreadfully English class. Thank god, though, that we made it before the bell rang, cause when the English teacher is pissed, he gets pissed like a crazy bull that has just seen nothing but red. This thought made me chuckle at myself a little as I escorted Neko to his seat and sat beside him. The teacher just glared at me before turning his attention to the rest of the class. "I do hope that none of you lazy brats skipped out on the work I had assigned you, especially you, Midnight. Now then class, I request of you to bring your papers up to my desk at this time before I began explaining your next assignment," he explained all with a booming voice that sounded more like a drill sergeant than an English teacher. Neko gave my knee a playful squeeze before grabbing both our papers and taking them up to the teacher's desk.

I felt an eerie tingle as he walked by the crazed bully of the town. Supposedly his name is Vlad Atash Vikenti; his mother had been from a small town in Afghanistan. I hear his mother continuously says he was mistake; I for one couldn't blame her. This asshole definitely takes after his unwanted father, a highly respected and dangerous Russian general, nicknamed 'lightning bolt' for his electrifying ways, literally. This man apparently visited the small Middle Eastern town and forced the boy's mother to sleep with him. All I know is that he apparently left her soon after, and that's when she figured out she was pregnant with Vlad.

I growled at him when he teased Neko as he made his way back to me. The damned bully just smiled as he chuckled. "Neko, I swear, if that guy tries anything funny to you, he's going to be tortured more than Prometheus," growling with most of my words, before blushing as my friend laughed softly at my Greek reference. In response, I gave his hand a soft squeeze along with one of my infamous charming smiles.

He smiled back at me


End file.
